


Ruby’s Daunting Trek

by LadyRedHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Rape, Blackmail, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: When Ruby falls out of the window in just her towel, she must get back to her room without being seen.





	Ruby’s Daunting Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done!  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN

Ruby stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the red towel next to her and dried herself off, watching herself in the mirror as she did so, until she felt she was sufficiently dry. She wrapped the towel around herself, before turning to the mirror. She moved her finger, and drew a smiley face into the mirror’s foggy surface, mimicking one of her own. She stepped out of the bathroom, releasing steam into the room. She looked around to see that everyone was still asleep. She smiled as she looked outside at the risen sun. She walked to the window, and turned around, leaning against the little drawers. She sighed happily as she looked at every sleeping face. She stood up, and took a step.  
Then, she slipped.  
Her feet must have still been wet. She fell back, frozen in shock as she crashed into the window, falling out as it opened, and started tumbling down. When she finally snapped out of it, she started screaming as she plummeted, sure she would die, or at least break something.  
She fell until she crashed not into concrete, but a line of bushes. She gasped as the thorns poked her bare skin, and cringed. She sat there for a second in slight shock, but relieved she was alive. She stood, and started to crawl out of the bush, but was stopped by a sudden tug against her. Confused, she looked back to see her towel snagged on the thorns. It was only then that Ruby remembered.  
She was outside, in just a towel.  
And it was stuck.  
Frantically, she started tugging at the towel, trying desperately to pull it loose. She stopped as she heard a ripping noise. She looked to see a small tear in the towel. Panicking, she started to pull again, even as she heard more rips. Then, she gave one final tug, and she flew out of the bushes as the towel was ripped to shreds in her hands. She sat up, staring wide-eyed at the pieces of fabric in her hands. She then looked down, and screamed as she took her in her nude body, now exposed to the world. Soon, she heard voices.  
“...heard it over here.” the voice said, and Ruby recognized it as Neptune’s. She quickly dove back into a different part of the bushes, wincing as the thorns poked into even more bare skin, especially wincing as they poked into her breasts. She peered through the bush to see Neptune and Sun running over, stopping at the bush.  
“The screaming came from over here, right?” Neptune asked.  
“Yes, I’m sure, but where-?” Sun started to ask, before noticing something in the bushes. He reached over and plucked a piece of Ruby’s towel from the thorns. “What is this?” he asked, handing it to Neptune.  
“It seems to be some sort of fabric, from a blanket maybe?” he said, and Ruby rolled her eyes as she knew they were starting their “Jr. Detectives” thing.  
“Hey!” a voice called from above. Neptune, Sun, and Ruby looked up to see Weiss leaning out the window. “What’s going on? Did I hear screaming?” she asked.  
“We don’t know, bt we found this.” Neptune said, holding up the scrap.  
“What’s that?” she asked, squinting.  
“It’s a scrap of fabric, though we don’t know what it’s from.” he answered.  
“Well, we have our own problem.” Weiss said. “I think Ruby was taking a shower, because there’s steam in the bathroom, but I can’t find her. Her scroll is in here, so I can’t get ahold of her. The window was open, though.” Weiss explained.  
“You don’t think Ruby...fell out, do you?” Neptune asked Sun. He shrugged.  
“If she did, she might be in the bushes, possible unconscious.” he said, and Ruby tensed up. “Should we look?”  
“Hmmm...no...it doesn’t look like she’s here, since if she had fallen unconscious, she would be right here.” he said pointing to the part of the bushes right below the window. “If she isn’t here, then that means she went somewhere else. Besides, I wouldn’t want to go through those thorns.” Neptune answered, and Ruby let out a small sigh of relief. That was almost right, and would have been, if she wasn’t completely naked. “We still don’t know what this is, though” he said, holding up the fabric again.  
“We can worry about that later. Let’s go look around for Ruby.” Sun said, then told Weiss. She nodded, and her head disappeared back into the room, a look of concentration on her face. For a moment Ruby wondered if Weiss had already figured out what actually happened, or was close to it. Neptune and Sun soon left, leaving Ruby naked and alone with the remains of her towel. She glanced around to see if anyone was around, then slowly crawled out of the bush, wincing at the stings of the thorns’ scratches all over her. She looked up at the window. She had to get back up there without being seen. She took a deep breath, and started running.  
As she ran towards the main door to the school, she felt her moderately-sized breasts bounce with every step, making her blush despite the fact that no one could see her, or so she believed. She also soon felt her nipples harden at the chill air. She sighed dejectedly. Now, if she was seen, not only would she be seen naked, but her hardened nipples could be mistaken as arousal, and people would think she enjoyed running around naked.  
She suddenly stopped running towards the front door as she realized it was a stupid idea. Sure enough, people started coming out the door, only seeing a flash of pale skin as she hid, flattening herself against the building. She had to find another way in. The building fet cold against her bare ass. She looked around, and soon saw an open window up above. If she climbed, she could be seen. But there was no other way in that she could think of, and maybe people wouldn’t be looking up. Seeing no other option, Ruby took a deep breath, and gripped an outcropping on the side of the building, and began climbing. It hurt her hands and feet as she struggled to find both handholds and footholds, but adrenaline kept her going.  
Suddenly, as she was halfway up the wall, she heard voices. She froze as she managed to turn around, while still holding onto the building. To her absolute horror, two guy walked over to the spot directly under her, and stopped as they chatted about something she couldn’t hear. She remained still, horrified. If they looked up, they’d be able to stare directly at her pussy, as her legs were spread so she could reach the footholds. She sat still, wanting to move, as the longer she sat there, the more likely she would be seen, but if she moved, they might hear her, so she waited. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, the two guys moved on, and once she was sure they were gone, she continued up and into the window, after checking that no one was there. She flattened against the wall of the dorm hallway, realizing that if someone came out of the room, she would have nowhere to hide.  
As if Fate wanted to punish her, one of the doors opened, and she bolted around the corner with a yelp, once again flattening herself against the wall. She could see a set of stairs up, and ran for it, the floor cold on her feet as she ran up the stairs past the next floor, stopping on the floor after that. She breathed a sigh of relief as she ran for her room, but froze as she turned the corner.  
Cardin stood against the wall a few doors down, laughing. Ruby cried out and quickly covered her chest and crotch with her hands.  
“Well, well, well...what do we have here?” he asked rhetorically, moving from the wall towards her. “Where have your clothes gone?” She backed away as he advanced.  
“I...I, uh...I’m…” she stuttered, blushing as she continued backing away.  
“Oh, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I’ve caught you.” he said, and Ruby felt her back press against a wall, giving a yelp as Cardin put his hand on the wall next t her head. “Besides, ou won’t try to run, because I’ve got this.” he said, and pulled out his scroll, holding it up for Ruby to see. Ruby stared in shock and horror as she took in pictures of her running naked towards the front doors, naked as she climbed the wall, her ass in clear view, and another one of her from behind as she ran down the hall. She looked back to him, and stared at his smirk.  
“I ran up the other stairs, so I could get her before you.” he said, putting the scroll back in his pocket. “Now, what should we do? Should I yell for everyone to come see you?” he asked, and she stared at him in panic, frantically shaking her head as tears welled up in her eyes. “Hmmm...okay then. How about you come with me…” he said, and grabbed the arm covering her chest, slowly pulling it away from her body. In her shock, she didn’t even think about resisting. She was snapped out of her shock, however, as Cardin caressed one of her breasts, making her gasp. “...back to my room.” he finished, still gently stroking her breast. Sobbing, she shook her head again, and cried out as Cardin suddenly, violently, grabbed the breast, and squeezed. He leaned forward so he could speak directly into her ear.  
“If you don’t come with me, not only will I call for people to come see you, but I’ll also post these pictures on the CCT network.” he said. Her eyes widened, and she started crying openly. He grabbed her other arm and, more forcefully than with the other, he removed it from her crotch, before he placed his hand on it, and began rubbing her pussy. She moaned, despite her efforts not to. He continued, ven sticking a finger inside her, fingering her until her body naturally became wet. When it did, he removed his hand, and grabbed her ass, turning her and pushing her forward, leading her to his room. They went down the hall, down the two flights of stairs, and stopped at the door she saw open earlier.  
“We’re gonna have some fun.” he said, and opened the door, pushing her in, and closing the door behind her. The rest of Cardin’s team looked up as they entered, and smiled as they took in Ruby. Ruby’s eyes went wide as she realized what would happen if she stayed here. She began trembling, and cried again. Cardin had barely moved before Ruby turned and punched him in the gut, leaping around him, lunging for the doorknob. She opened it and was about to run out when she felt hands wrap around her breasts from behind, making her gasp and unintentionally moan. She fought against Cardin’s grasp, until she brought her foot up into his crotch. He cried out and let go of her, letting her run. She ran down the hallways and up the stairs again as she screamed, not caring about who heard her, completely breaking down from the thought of what just almost happened to her. People began coming out of their dorms to see what was going on, only seeing a blur as Ruby ran by. She ran all the way to their room, reaching it as the door opened, and Weiss stepped out. Weiss barely could tell what was running at her before Ruby crashed into her.  
“Ow! Ruby, what are you-?” she started to ask, but stopped, her eyes going wide and a blush appearing on her face as her eyes unconsciously ran down Ruby’s breasts, to her stomach, her hip, and finally her crotch.  
“Weiss! Don’t let anyone see me!” Ruby cried, and rushed to hide behind her as more people came out. Weiss tried to process the situation as Cardin rounded the corner, running oddly, still hurting from Ruby’s kick, his face a mix between a glare and a wince.  
“W-well...I warned you, Ruby.” he said as he pulled out his scroll. “These are going online.”  
“Weiss, he has pictures!” Ruby cried, and Weiss immediately understood what she meant. Weiss pushed Ruby into their room, grabbed her weapon, and ran back out. She lunged as cardin got ready to hit send, and stabbed the blade through the scroll, destroying it. Cardin leapt back in surprise, before glaring daggers at Weiss.  
“You little-” he started, walking towards her, but she pointed the tip of the blade to his chest, stopping him.  
“Don’t you ever go near her ever again.” Weiss growled. Cardin and Weiss stared at each other for a moment, before Cardin growled and turned, walking past confused people as he went back to his room. Weiss lowered her weapon, closing the door and locking it. Before she could turn, Ruby lunged and wrapped her arms around Weiss in a hug. Weiss gasped and blushed as she felt Ruby’s soft, bare breasts press against her back. She cleared her throat, but Ruby didn’t let go.  
“W-Weiss...thank you...thank you so much…” she said through tears. Weiss stood there for a moment, before she turned, unable to stop herself from looking at Ruby’s chest, and hugged Ruby back, now blushing even more at the feeling of Ruby’s breasts against her own, even if Weiss’s were covered by clothes. Ruby’s back was warm to Weiss’s touch.  
“You’re welcome, Ruby.” she said back. They stood there for a while, Weiss letting Ruby cry.  
*****************  
Cardin got expelled for what he did, as enough people were able to figure out what was going on based on what they saw and heard to believe Weiss and Ruby’s story. Blake and Yang soon heard about what had happened, and on Ruby request, they didn’t talk about it, so she could try to forget it ever happened. Weiss also didn’t mention it, but was happy to comfort Ruby when she needed it.  
Nobody missed Cardin.


End file.
